


An Unexpected Place

by rabidsamfan



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Sara is not the only storyteller.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	An Unexpected Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertRain (NarukoAckerman)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarukoAckerman/gifts).



In another household, perhaps, the servants would go about their work in near silence. Ram Dass had expected nothing else, had thought it would be a simple matter, living in a country where most of the words he knew would be mere noise. But this was a house of storytellers, and listeners, who welcomed the evenings by the fire, when he could recount the tales of Haroun al-Rashid, or describe the village where he had been a child. Sara would translate at first, until the other children learned Hindustani, and he grew confident enough to tell his tales in English.


End file.
